


Kamu Manis

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fictogemino, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Dua kata sederhana berakibat kerumitan. #FebWithFlowers





	Kamu Manis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU, Fictogemino.
> 
> _untuk February With Flowers hari kedua puluh lima dengan tema "Sweetness"_

.

.

.

"Kamu manis."

Hening. Benar-benar mendadak hening. Baik Lovino maupun Erika tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut.

"Apa tadi?" tanya Erika takut-takut. Sebenarnya sih gadis ini mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Lovino katakan barusan, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk mengaku bahwa ia mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Lovino cepat sambil berusaha memasang wajah senormal mungkin―mustahil, ia bahkan tahu kini wajahnya perlahan memerah, apalagi Erika sedang menatapnya lamat-lamat begitu.

"Hm?" Erika mengerjap. "Yakin?"

"Aa―" Lovino melirik buku yang terbuka di samping kanannya. Buru-buru ia menunjuknya. "Tadi aku hanya membaca dialog yang ada di buku ini, kok!"

Erika tidak menjawab, malah memfokuskan pandangan kepada buku yang ditunjuk Lovino. "Tapi, Lovino, itu buku filsafat."

"Hahaha! Konyol sekali! Tentu saja aku membaca dialog di buku yang ini, Erika." Lovino menunjuk buku yang terbuka di sisi kirinya. "Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kok ...." Erika memiringkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya bukan."

Lovino terkekeh canggung. "Yang jelas bukan orang lain berbicara dengan suaraku, 'kan?"

Erika menatap Lovino tidak yakin. Gadis bersurai pirang pendek itu tidak bersuara barang satu huruf pun.

Canggung, Lovino berdeham. "Kamu salah dengar, Erika."

"Apa kamu―" Erika menggigit bibir sejenak, menjeda kalimatnya karena bingung harus mengutarakan penasarannya dengan kata apa. "―tadi bilang aku manis?"

Lovino mengalihkan pandang, malu dengan sederet kalimat yang entah mengapa bisa lolos dari filter mulutnya.

Erika menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Senang, tapi Lovino terlalu sibuk menutupi rasa malunya untuk sekadar melihat senyum kecil di wajah sang kekasih.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> #FebWithFlowers #FebWithFlowersDay25
> 
> Erika itu manis dan cuma Lovino yang akan mengakui betapa manisnya Erika uhukmeskiharusdipaksangakuduluuhuk. In some ways mereka menggemaskan sekali meski tak pernah canon u__u
> 
> Oya! Berhubung ini adalah fictogemino (kedua yang kubuat), bolehkah aku minta kalian untuk membaca ulang dari bawah ke atas? Terima kasih! :3
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
